Torn
by PlayingWithColdFlames
Summary: He was truley torn. Will he make the right choice? Or will he fall for the wrong girl? My first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! THis is my first ever fanfiction! Please review!**

* * *

><p>You remember when you first met her, you knew you loved her, something about her was just so… Unique, she was smart and focused. Natara Williams.<p>

She was fun-loving and adventurous. You loved her too, but never in the way you do now. She was different from all the other girls, unlike any other girl. Blaise Corso.

You hung your head in confusion. You loved them both and you knew they both felt the same way back, you were truly torn. Blonde hair blue eyes, Brunette hair hazel eyes. Both so different, both so beautiful. Your heart raced thinking about them both, you just couldn't help it… You love them both. You knew it was wrong, you knew you shouldn't but that's what your head said. Your hearts opinion was completely different. Every day you fell more in love with them both. You held your fingers to your temple almost as if it would give you an answer.

"Why does love have to be so damn confusing?" You mutter to yourself.

Your phone buzzes. Blaise just sent you a text.

"Hey Mal. Do you want to get dinner tomorrow at 6?"

"Yeah sure!"

You press the send button. Wait, why did you do that? You try everything you can to retrieve the text. Too late, Blaise has already texted back

"Great! I'll meet you at Sean's at 6!" She put a smiley face after the six. Your phone buzzes again. This time Natara, you think she will ask the exact same question as Blaise. You throw your phone across your room before you agree to meeting her at the same time. You start to question if you really trust yourself with your phone right now.

You walk over and pick up your phone, still works. You read her text.

"Hey Mal. Are you ok? You seemed a bit off today at work. Text me back soon. Don't be a stranger, ok?"

"Hey Nat, yeah I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow at work." You press send. You hated lying but what would you say? Nat I love you and Blaise? You couldn't say that! She'd think you were crazy. You are so confused. What should you do? Should you be with Natara or Blaise? You lie down in your bed and try and get some sleep.

You see yourself dancing with Blaise, She's in a dark red dress. The song broken strings is playing, you spin her and dip. Her bright blue eyes twinkle in the moonlight. You lean in to kiss her. You are millimetres away from kissing her when you hear a familiar voice call out.

"I wont go down that easy!" The entire scene changes. You are now with Natara, your sat on her couch, your watching a movie, her head is on your shoulder and you have your arms around her waist. She leans up about to kiss you when…

You wake up. You open your eyes and yell

"Seriously! Your in my dreams now too!" You sit up. You have a headache, your not sure why though, you didn't drink the night before. At least you don't think you did. You check the time. You mutter a swear under your breath when you notice that your late.

You sit in your car at a red light. You think about your dream and wonder what it meant. You know it's about your love conflict. You think about Natara. You think about Blaise. You think about the future. You wake up from your daze to find the light on amber then green. You drive quickly to work, unaware of your surroundings.

.

You arrive at work and you are greeted by Blaise,

"Hi Mal." She looks you in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Hi Blaise, nothings wrong."

You hate lying. Especially when you want to tell the truth.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty upset."

"Blaise, trust me. I'm fine." You look around "Where's Natara?"

"I'm not sure where she is… But as long as your ok."

She walks away but she turns back around "Don't forget to meet me at Sean's at 6" She winks and turns back around.

You notice that your smiling like an idiot. You quickly stop and walk over to your desk where a stack of paperwork sits. You sit down and start it.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up in a strange room, you know it's not yours when you notice the white walls and the purple and white bedspread. You have a pounding headache and you can't remember what happened the night before. You hear footsteps.

"Oh good. You're up." You lift your head to find Blaise standing by the doorway. You bury your head back into the pillow. Blaise starts laughing "Hangover?"

"You have no idea." You talk while your head is still in the pillow. Blaise sits next to you on the bed. You turn to look at her "Why haven't you got a hangover?"

"Because, unlike you, I can handle my drink." She playfully hits you on the cheek and starts to walk out of the bedroom.

"Blaise, wait." She stops and turns around. "What happened last night?" She smiles,

"A lot of things happened. Some better than others."

"Oh God. What happened."

"I'll tell you later." She walks back out of the room. You bury your head back into the pillow, groaning.

Your now sat in a coffee shop with Blaise sat opposite you. She's holding the stick in her coffee gently stirring it. You hold your hand to your head. She stops stirring her coffee for a moment.

"So you want to know what happened last night?"

"Yep, at least I think I do…"

"Ok, so what happened was that we had a nice dinner at Sean's and he had this new karaoke machine."

"Oh God." She laughs at your embarrassment.

"I take it that you want me to skip that part." You nod your head "Ok, so after dinner we went back to my place and had a few beers then…" You suddenly remember what happened

"Oh my God."

"You're saying that a lot this morning!"

"So did we… You know" She nods her head

"Mhm."

"I think I need to get back to my apartment now."

"Oh, ok."

You arrive back at your apartment and get in the shower. You think about everything that's happened and you wish for an answer. You don't care where or how, you just want it too be soon before you lose them both as friends. Blaise or Natara? You are truly torn.

You walk in to your bedroom and find your phone having five missed calls, from Natara. You realise something must be important. You pick up your phone and call her. It rings three times before she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nat. It's me.""There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"You know how me and Oscar have been together for a long time?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… We're getting married! Isn't that great?" Time slows down to a crawl. You wonder if this was a sign that your meant to be with Blaise. Or should you stay with Natara? No, you can't. You remember how much it hurt when Sandra was cheating on you. No one even Oscar should never feel so much pain. You just want them both. No strings attached. But life never works that way…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. This is just me saying that my stories move fast. I mean that it'll start part of the main plot early. Anyways read and review!**

* * *

><p>It's been two months since Natara told you about her engagement. You wonder 'what if Natara never met Oscar. Would it be me and her? Or would she still be the one that got away. You head to work with a heavy heart. You feel tears pricking your eyes. You know you shouldn't cry but the pain hurts so damn much. There's nothing stopping you but you know that if you do cry Natara will notice and she'll wonder why. You hang down your head in sorrow and regret.<p>

"Why did they have to meet?" No answer, you wonder if it's a sign that you should be with Blaise.

You arrive at work, you notice that Blaise looks really pale, you wonder what's wrong. Natara approaches her and they start talking about something, then they both walk over to you. Natara starts speaking

"We've been put on a new case. Someone got murdered." Your attention was on Blaise, she seemed really distracted.

"Blaise."

"Hm."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Her eyes widened and she answered quickly, making your suspicion rise.

"Are you sure? You just seem really distracted."

"I told you I'm fine!" She suddenly became angry, "I'm sorry I snapped at you it's just, this line of work. It keeps you on edge."

"Anyway" Natara started speaking again "We should get going." The three of you head outside and get in your car, Natara next to you and Blaise behind you.

You are greeted by Kai as you arrive at the crime scene.

"Hey Mal. Where's B?" You hear the sound of someone being sick

"She's over there." Kai looks over to where Blaise is being sick

"Gross." You notice that Natara's eyes have narrowed and she looks at Blaise, deep in thought. "Any way, the victim has been identified as Jo Winter. She's thirty five. The murder weapon is still unknown but it's likely it was a hard object, so something made out of wood or metal." Blaise walks back over to you

"Wait… what time is it?" You only just noticed that Natara was standing next to you

"Half ten. Why?" Natara's eyes go wide.

"Blaise, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." They both walk off, leaving you and Kai standing there.

"What's up with them two today?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe it's a girl thing."

"Maybe but Nat and Blaise don't really like each other. So why would they go off together?"

"Maybe they're talking about you behind your back."

"I doubt it Kai" You see Blaise hug Natara. "Ok. Seriously? Something must be wrong because yesterday they could barley stand each other now they're hugging?"

"Girls are so strange! I bet it's that time of the month."

"I really don't think that's it Kai."

"Suit yourself." Both of the girls walk back.

"So you two ready to go?"

"Actually I'm going to stay here for a bit. It just doesn't seem complete." Natara looks around as she talks

"Ok, see you later Nat." You and Blaise head down to your car. You wonder about your relationship. Should you take it that one step further? You think that you should, if it didn't work out then you could just as easy go back to being friends. You've made up your mind. Your going to ask her out on a date. You quickly build up your courage

"Remember that night we spent together."

"Yep."

"I remember being really happy when I was with you but after I went back to my apartment, I really missed you even though it had only been five minutes."

"Mal. What are you getting at?"

"I think we should be more than just friends."

"Oh."

"But if it doesn't work out then we could always just go back to being friends. No strings attached."

"Yeah, that's not really going to work, the no strings attached part."

"Why?"

"Because." She takes a deep breath "I'm…I'm pregnant." You slam down on the brakes. "Careful!" Blaise glares at you as she spoke

"So… Was that what you and Natara where talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Is… Is it mine?" She nods her head

"I'm really sorry about all this." You wrap your arm around her.

"It'll all be ok. There's nothing to apologise for."

"It's just how are we going to raise it? We both have the same working hours, and what should we do about our living situation? And I'm just not ready! I've always been an only child! I've never had a younger brother or sister to take care of or even a friend with a younger sibling!"

"Blaise. Calm down! Everything's going to be ok."

"How can you be so sure?"

"There are just some things I'm sure of. Like I'm sure the sun will rise tomorrow. I'm sure the sky is blue. And I'm sure everything's going to be alright." That's the thing though. You weren't sure. You were scared. You were scared of doing something stupid like your dad did. You were scared of leaving Blaise all on her own. You were scared of your child ever getting hurt. You were scared of someone coming after it in spite of yourself. You were scared of what other people might think. What should you do? What could you do?

"My first ultrasound is tomorrow. You can come if you want."

"Of course I'll be there."

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being supportive. You could just as easily walked away from me, but you didn't."

"Well it is my kid. I can't just back out." Blaise starts gagging again

"I think I'm going to take the rest of today off."

"I think that would be a good idea. Do you want me to drop you off at you apartment?"

"Yeah. I'll get a taxi to work tomorrow."

"Or I could drive you down."

"Ok." You quickly drive to her apartment building, she rushes out the car and throws up in the nearest trash can. "I hate this."

"Not too pretty from this angle either."

"Not funny!" She pulls her head up from trash can "See you tomorrow." She walks into the building. Your fears have lessened slightly as you watch Blaise disappear into the building. You watch her stride less confidently.


	4. Chapter 4

You hold Blaise's hand while sitting in the waiting room. You can tell she's nervous just by looking at her facial expression. That made two of you. Thoughts just kept rushing through your head, what if the baby didn't like you? What if you snapped and did something stupid? What if something went wrong? What if one of you died and the other was left alone? A whirlwind of thoughts and worries rush through your head. A doctor stepped out of one of the rooms

"Blaise Corso?" Blaise stood up and followed the doctor with you trailing behind. You entered the doctors room

"Hi, My name is Doctor Reid."

"Hello, I'm Blaise and this is Mal."

"Nice to meet you Mr Corso." She smiled warmly

"Oh, Were not married." You corrected, she nodded gently.

"Shall we get started?" Blaise sat on the bed and whispered to you

"Stay at my head."

"I've already seen what's down there." She hit you playfully

"Hey!"

"Just stating facts" Blaise scowls at you. You sit down on one of the adjacent chairs.

"This may be cold." The doctor squeezed the ice blue jelly on to Blaise. She flinches. An image comes up on the screen.

"Oh." Blaise puts two fingers on her lower lip and sits up.

"I'll give you two a minute." The doctor walks out of the room. You see tears in Blaise's eyes. You let out a silent laugh

"What?"

"It's just hard to believe that hard as nails Blaise is crying."

"Shut up!" She wipes away a few tears.

"So when are you going to tell Captain?"

"Tomorrow." The doctor walked back in.

"Would you like a picture?"

"Yes, please." The doctor presses a few buttons on the keyboard.

"Here you are." She hands you the picture while Blaise gets off the table.

"Thank you."

"No problem! And goodbye!"

"Bye." You walk out with Blaise, your arm around her waist. You walk out of the clinic and you both get in your car.

"It's only just sunk in."

"What?"

"The fact that in less than nine months were going to be parents."

"Yeah. What are we going to do about us?"

"I don't think we should be together. We should just be friends."

"What?"

"It's obvious that you love Natara. And I don't want to be the person to get in the middle."

"But shouldn't we at least move in together?"

"I got myself into this mess and I'll get myself out."

"Ok but if anything's the matter then just call me. I don't care when or what."

"Huh, that could come in handy."

"Just don't call me at three in the morning wanting ice cream."

"You just took the fun out of it."

"So you were seriously going to do that?"

"…Maybe."

"Please don't do that."

"I promise I'll try not to."

"Promise me you won't"

"I'm sorry. I just can't promise that."

"I'm going to be up a lot in the night, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Great." You arrive at Blaise's apartment block.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." You watch her disappear through the double doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! I wrote a bit in Natara's P.O.V because I had this idea** **which would have been impossible in Mal's P.O.V! Any hoo, ENJOY AND READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Natara's P.O.V<p>

It's your wedding day. Why aren't you happy? Maybe it's the fact that you're getting married to the wrong person. But you have to move on now. Mal's with Blaise and they're having a child. You can't get in the way of that. You'll be happy with Oscar and she'll be happy with Mal. You look in the mirror. A single black tear runs down your cheek. Your mascara has started running. You get a tissue and wipe it away. Why are you crying. You love Oscar. You know that. However you love Mal as well and you can't deny it. You sit at your dresser with your head buried deep in your hands. You rake your hand through your hair. You look into your mirror and notice that Blaise is standing at the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure I guess." You let out a long sigh

"You ok?"

"Yeah…" You notice something in her hand. "What's that?"

"Something you need to see." She hands it to you face down. You place it on your dresser "And don't think you can get away without looking at it. I'll know if you do or don't."

"I promise I'll look at it before I walk down the aisle"

"Good." An awkward silence hangs between you after Blaise talks. You break the silence

"So, how far along are you?"

"Six months."

"Really? Wow times gone fast. Do you know what you're going to call it?"

"Not really. I have a few ideas but me and Mal haven't yet talked about it yet."

"What's actually going on between the two of you? Are you together or not?"

"No, were not together. Were just going to be friends and live in separate apartments."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why?"

"I know I'm not "the One" so we shouldn't waste time being together when it's just not going to work."

"Oh. I'm sorry if the question made you uncomfortable."

"It's ok. I'm going to have to get used to it." Another awkward silence hangs between you both. "I'm going to see where Mal is. Remember to look at that picture." Blaise stands up

"Ok, ok. I'll look at it now."

"Good girl." She walks out of the room. You pick up the picture.

Mal's P.O.V

You watch Natara walk gracefully down the aisle. You wish it was you instead of him. He obviously doesn't know how lucky he is. You can't stop looking at Natara. She looks so beautiful, so graceful, so elegant, so perfect. You feel a waterfall of sadness falling heavy on your heart. You don't really pay attention to what the priest is saying, your too heartbroken. You realise that the time for objections. You see them both looking lovingly into each others eyes.

"Oscar Santos, Do you take Natara as your wife to love and cherish, to hold and to have for as long as you shall live?"

"I do." The two words you least wanted to hear. You cringe as you hear him say them words.

"Natara Williams, Do you take Oscar as your wife to love and cherish, to hold and to have for as long as you shall live?"

"I…" You really don't want to hear the next word but there's no way out of it. "I don't"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! It's me. I just want to know who's still reading this because I really don't want to waste my time thinking and writing if no ones going to read it. So could you please review to let me know? Or I'll ****just stop this story. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since you last saw Natara. You last saw her at her wedding when she said no to Oscar. You wonder why she said no. The day before she was happily in love with him then the next she ran out on him. You find it very peculiar of her. Your thoughts are interrupted by banging on the front door.<p>

"Just a minute!" You open the door and Natara is standing at the doorway, cheeks tear stained, bloodshot eyes and her nose has gone red. "Natara…" She flings herself into your arms. You just stand there with her in your arms and she has her head on your shoulder. You can hear her softly crying, stopping then starting. You were stood there for at least fifteen minuets before she finally looked up at you.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah… Sure" You were lost for words. You've never seen anyone so sad. You know it must be more than just her falling out of love. She wouldn't be so distraught if it was just that.

"Thanks." You step aside to let her in. You close the door behind you. And she sits down on the couch

"Is there anything you want?"

"No, thank you." You sit down next to her. She rests her head on your shoulders. She occasionally starts sobbing again. You wished that you knew what was going through her mind. Her sobbing slowly comes to a stop. "Thanks, and I kind of got your shirt a bit wet."

"It's ok. So could you please tell me what happened."

"I found out that Oscar was cheating on me." You feel fury coursing through your veins. How could her take advantage of her like that? Does he not know that people like you would die for a girl like her and he just goes ahead and cheats on her.

"I swear, Nat, I'll kill him! No one should treat you like that."

"Don't. It's not like that! Sure what he did was horrible but now I'm single again. And I can focus more on my career." Her career? Does that mean you as well? Or does it mean the cases?

"You were too good for him anyway." She looks down and smiles, obviously embarrassed "I'm serious. You're beautiful, smart, quick witted and any man would be lucky to have you."

"Aw. Thank you."

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I…" The sound of her phone interrupts you.

"Sorry. It's my mom calling to check on me." You hear a few arguments between Natara and her mother. Natara hangs up annoyed. "Oh my God! She is so annoying! I've only been single for a week! I'm not ready to start dating! So what were you about to say?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Your heart broke as you said them four words. It did matter, it always will. You wish that it wasn't so complicated. You just want a normal relationship. You and Natara are sat in an awkward silence for a long time, until she says

"I need to go. I've got a busy day of apartment searching tomorrow." She stands up and walks to the door. "See you later." She walks out of the door. Closing it gently behind herself. You hate how the girl you love is finally single and she doesn't want a relationship.

"Stupid Oscar." You mutter to yourself as you get your phone to check your messages. You have got a text from Blaise

"Hi. We haven't yet talked about what we could name the baby. What names do you think?" You think about what you could call your child. It seems so strange. Your child. It all seems to be going too fast. Too fast to stop and think. You wonder what your child would be like. Would it take after you and Blaise and be a detective? Or take a different career track? You know it will have blue eyes because you and Blaise both have blue eyes. Will it be a boy or girl? The only thing you can't think of is what to call it. You text back

"I'm not sure. Could we talk about it later, at Sean's?" You await for a reply. You think about what you could call it. Your phone vibrates. It's a reply from Blaise.

"Sure!"

"I'll pick you up about 7."

"Ok. See you then." You look at the time, 6:15. You start to get ready. You start to think again about what you could call it. The only name you can think of is Robin. It's just whether or not Blaise will like it. You can't think of any other name. You look back at the clock. It's 6:45. You finish getting ready and go to Blaise's apartment block.

The car ride over to Sean's was mainly discussing baby names. It would make it a lot easier if you knew the gender. Or if it was planned. You know that it's tougher on Blaise than it is on you. Especially because she doesn't want to move in with you or even be together. But that's her choice. You tried to make it easier for her but she just refused. She just kept saying that she didn't want to get in the way. You always kept responding that she wasn't but she never listened. In a sense the car ride was longer than the dinner. It was quite short. You mainly remember going out on to the beach. You and Blaise were walking along by the ocean. You heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind you.

"Mommy!" You turned around to see a four year old girl run up and hug Blaise

"What the?" You try not to laugh at Blaise's confusion.

"Alex!" You see a woman run up to the little girl. "Don't run away from me!" The small girl looks up at Blaise then at the other woman.

"Mommy!" She lets go of Blaise and gets picked up by the other woman. She turns to face you.

"Sorry about Alex. She's only just discovered that fish are in the sea."

"It's ok. She's only young." Blaise smiles at Alex but she just turns away

"Stranger danger!" You find it funny how a moment ago she was hugging her but now she doesn't like her.

"Again, I'm sorry. We'll leave you two alone." She notices Blaise's baby bump "And congratulations." She walks away with Alex in her arms. Blaise turns to you.

"Aw. That little girl was so sweet!"

"Ok, so hugging you then ignoring you is sweet? I doubt that'd be the same reaction if I did that."

"It's cute when a four year old does it!"

"But not me."

"I'm not even going to answer that… But still did you hear her name? Alex. That's such a pretty name."

"So if our kid's a girl, your suggesting we should name it after the random four year old that thought you were it's mom?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. What about if it's a boy?"

"Then we could call it Luke."

"Great. So I guess were set on names."

"Perfect!"

"It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Who's apartment is it going to live at?"

"Mine for the first six months but after that I think we should take it in turns. Like you have the baby for a week then I have it for a week."

"I guess that seems fair."

"Oh yeah! My next ultrasound is tomorrow. If you come I'd appreciate it."

"Of course. I'll be there."

And you were. The doctor told you that you were having a girl. You got another picture. You kept it this time though. You traced the outline of it on the picture. You started smiling like an idiot. It all only just sinks in. Your going to be a daddy.


End file.
